


[Graphics] Tramps like us

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Gift Work, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Lauro & Edo as giovani punkettoni londinesi che tentano di sopravvivere come possono.Aesthetic per la fanficTramps like us (baby we were born to run)♥
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Graphics] Tramps like us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tramps like us (baby we were born to run)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344290) by [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun). 



> Questa punk!AU è bellissima e io le voglio molto bene e non sapevo in che altro modo esprimere questi sentimenti se non aprendo photoshop. Ti meriteresti di meglio, my love, ma le mie skillz sono quelle che sono *lancia bacino*
> 
> Adesso gentilmente andate tutt* a leggerla, grz prg.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: ([x](https://www.gettyimages.it/detail/fotografie-di-cronaca/the-graffitied-bathroom-walls-of-legendary-punk-fotografie-di-cronaca/53349240?uiloc=thumbnail_more_from_this_event_adp)) ([x](https://www.facebook.com/dewallenofficial/posts/772683882941837)) ([x](https://unsplash.com/photos/waDOrW9XB44)) ([x](http://theeyesfashion.com/achille-lauro-boss-doms-nel-backstage-de-la-morte-del-cigno/)) ([x](https://pennaspillo.it/it/londra/esplorando-i-quartieri-di-londra-camden-town/)) ([x](https://www.facebook.com/AndreaLabate/photos/a.283903911637724/2037815339579897/)) ([x](https://www.alamy.it/foto-immagine-bottiglie-di-champagne-sugli-scaffali-di-un-supermercato-in-francia-70164992.html)) ([x](http://theeyesfashion.com/achille-lauro-boss-doms-nel-backstage-de-la-morte-del-cigno/)) ([x](https://www.alamy.com/drug-addict-room-grunge-armchair-and-mattress-on-the-floor-in-abandoned-house-nobody-junkie-place-junky-den-druggy-stash-image361386994.html))


End file.
